Dream
by asta-shadows
Summary: After a long night bustling through customers' orders, Cloud and Tifa decides to take a break. A "drinking contest" break. Soon, things flare up and become wild. Is Tifa's life long wish for Cloud to return her feelings coming true? Or is this just all a dream? PLEASE BE WARNED! SOME VERY VERY EXPLICIT ADULT SCENES. For 18 eyes only! xoxo


**okay so this is my first "oneshot" scene. However, as on the summary, it is VERY VERY _mature rated_. Mature audiences only! Seriously! If you don't like touchy touchy, grab, this and that stuff, DO NOT READ. I repeat: _DO NOT__ READ! XP_**

**other than that, enjoy! =P**

* * *

><p>When Tifa finished cleaning up the bar, Cloud was also finishing wiping the tables. This time, Cloud really stayed. He'd go on his delivery but be back as soon as he could. Tifa was seeing him more and more lately. On a run, Cloud had injured himself (although Tifa thought he seemed fine) and had taken a vacation.<p>

Tifa looked up as soon as Cloud started walking towards her. He sat down on the bar stool and rested his head on his hands. Tifa smiled. Tonight was very busy. She was glad Cloud had been there, otherwise she would be totally overwhelmed by customers' orders. She decided they need a little break anyways. So she took out two glass cups and began making drinks. Cloud looked up and faintly smiled.

Tifa handed one to him and helped herself to the other. Then she poured another one. And another. Eventually, she grabbed some bottles and put them on the counter. Cloud grabbed a bottle and poured himself a drink. Tifa walked around the bar and sat down next to him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tifa said as he poured her one.

"Yeah."

Tifa took her cup and just set it to her lips. When Cloud noticed that Tifa started to daydream, he put his cup down making Tifa realize that she stopped half-way drinking. She quickly chugged that cup and set it down. She turned to look at Cloud who just stared back. His blue eyes looked deeply to her making Tifa feel a tinge of heat running towards her face.

She grabbed the bottle and poured herself another and refilling Cloud's. "You know, the kids aren't home. So, that being said, let's let off some steam tonight. Just like we used to. Drink till we drop?"

Tifa thought she saw Cloud smile, but when she turned to look at him, it disappeared. And so on went the night. They continued drinking, trying to outdrink the other. Eventually, it became a game. Loser cleans up and makes breakfast. Bottle after bottle, and neither one would give up. Eventually, the two became really drunk. That's when bottled up feelings came to light.

"You know," Tifa said pointing at Cloud, "I've always thought you were the guy. The guy who's always there. The family guy. But…" Tifa started to swirl but kept herself up. "…you're always disappearing."

Cloud stared at Tifa. "But I'm here now."

Tifa's face was quite red by now. All that alcohol was getting to her, plus the room seemed to have gotten hotter by the minute. She frowned. She reached up and pinched Cloud's cheeks. "Don't you like me anymore?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. He didn't reply. His already red face became redder. It made Tifa laugh. "Oh my gosh! You look absolutely adorable right now! Wait here!"

Tifa started towards the stairs. Cloud only stared at her in confusion. "Where are you going?"

Tifa turned around and smiled at him sheepishly. "You know, I never got to take a picture of you when you were dressed as a girl. So I'm going to take one now when you're half-drunk as payback!" She laughed and dashed up the stairs.

Cloud's face went red in embarrassment. He raced after her. No way was he going to let her take a picture of him like this. When he got to the stairs, he became dazed for a few seconds. He shook his head and ran up the stairs skipping two or three steps at a time. When he got to her door, he saw a flash. He blinked. Then he noticed that she was waiting for him and took his picture when he walked in.

Cloud reached out for the camera but Tifa pulled back. She laughed and twirled around so that Cloud would miss. When he turned around to face her again, she was tapping the camera to her cheek smiling. She shook her head teasingly.

"You've never out-beat me to a drinking contest. What made you think you can now? Tsk, tsk, tsk. And now I have your picture, I am _so_ framing it." Tifa giggled.

Cloud's face became even redder. At that moment, Tifa clicked and a flash went off again. She caught him off guard once more. This time, he flew at her without missing. Tifa stuck out her arm so that he wouldn't get the camera. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him. They somehow spun around and fell on Tifa's bed.

As he pinned her down, tears ran down her face. He was shocked. He thought that he'd hurt her during the process. He was about to apologize when she started whimpering.

"Why, Cloud? Why can't we be a family? Why is it that whatever we 've tried so hard to accomplish result in failure?" Tears ran like rain now. It didn't stop. Tifa blinked a couple of times to try and hold it in. But the more she did, the more it came. Eventually, she had to squeeze her eyes shut from the burning sensation her tears gave her.

Cloud's heart dropped at this. He knew she was hurting. She had been hurting for a long time. But she hid it so well that everyone thought she was fine. But not Cloud. He knew. But he was so overwhelmed by his guilt that he brought her down with him. That high-spirited Tifa that he had always loved since childhood is brought so far down that it stained her. But he wants to make things right again. Out of anyone in the whole world, she deserved better.

As Tifa started to cover her face with her open arm to hide the tears, she felt him shift. Suddenly, he gently grabbed her hand and moved it away from her face. She was a bit startled and stared at him. He only stared back. His gaze was soft and apologetic. But in his eyes, it was gentle and passionate.

"C-Cloud?" Tifa blinked back her tears.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Tifa tensed but soon gave way to his soft and tender kiss. He relaxed on her as her open arm raised to run her finger through his soft, spikey, blond hair. Tifa felt the gravity push down on them as their kiss deepen. A moan slip through as Cloud's hand caressed her waist. When he finally pulled away, they were both panting and gasping for breath.

Tifa stared at Cloud with her hazy eyes. It was getting so hot that it became hard to breath. Tifa slightly shook her head trying to think straight through all this heat. "Cloud? You…"

Tifa didn't get to finish her sentence. Cloud's hands went up to her shirt and he quickly unzipped her black vest. Tifa gasped at the sudden movement and her arms flew up to cover dropping the camera on the bed. But that didn't stop Cloud. He grabbed her hands firmly and locked them together with one hand above her head. His free hand caressed her face.

"Don't, Tifa." Cloud said firmly. "Don't ever hide yourself from me."

Tifa wasn't sure to make out of this. Surely he is drunk. But this is a bit much. Cloud is never like this when he's drunk. Usually he just passes out in a dark place somewhere. Or he'd be throwing up all over the room. But this is different. He seemed determined, even sober. But Tifa knew better. If Cloud Strife is really sober at the moment, he'd never have the guts to do this. In its own weird way, Tifa felt like this is right.

Cloud kissed her again, but with a little more force this time. He opened her weak lips with his tongue and explored her mouth. Her tongue met up with his and they began a long, intimate relationship. Tifa began to whimper as the heat from her face suddenly drifted downwards. Cloud noticed and pulled away. He kissed her long elegant neck, leaving red marks along the way. Tifa flinched at the pain he gave her, but it was also so soothing. It was like he was massaging her with his lips and tongue.

Cloud's hand soften letting loose her hands. With the same hand, he intertwined it with hers, bringing it down to the same level as her head. With his other hand, he went under her shirt and rubbed her stomach, feeling every muscle of her body. Tifa let out a soft moan. It was making her uncomfortable. The type of that you're addicted to something and get impatient waiting for it. Tifa lifted up her left leg, the one not pinned under him, for a little support to arch her back when his hand went up to the bottom of her bra. It was a sensitive area for her.

He stopped making Tifa freeze. "_Oh no!"_ Tifa thought that maybe he just realized what he was doing and decided against it. How will she ever find the courage to face him again after this? But to her surprise, he lifted her up. He flung her around, turning himself as well. He sat on the edge of the bed and sat Tifa on his laps with her legs straddling him. His hands caressed her bare back underneath her clothes as if he missed the heat of it for a long time. His lips and tongue caressed her neck and chest like he was licking chocolate in a contest. Except that the chocolate was Tifa. Tifa let out a loud yelp as he softly bit into a part of her chest. When he pulled away, it left his teeth mark. Tifa looked down at him and frowned. He only smiled teasingly at her.

Wanting some payback, she quickly unzipped his navy shirt revealing his handsome naked chest. She pushed him down in his back sat on top of him. As if his skin was honey, Tifa licked his chest with pressure. Then she realized that whatever she did with her lips and tongue, it made some sort of ecstatic noise out of him. Soon, she found herself sucking his left chest just a bit underneath his nipple. When she was done, it left a big red mark. She smiled to herself. "_Mission accomplished!"_

Tifa hadn't realized that when she was doing that, he was undoing her bra from behind. Soon she felt his large hands grab her bra and pulled it upwards taking away her bra, shirt, and vest all at once. It was that moment that she felt the cold lick against her. She quickly covered her chest trying to keep the cold out, and hiding it from Cloud's view. But he had other plans.

Cloud grabbed Tifa by the back of her neck and rolled over to the left making Tifa underneath him once again. In doing so, his shirt came off completely. He grabbed her hands that was still covering herself and pinned it on the bed. It revealed her beautiful, large breasts. Tifa turned away in embarrassment. Even if Cloud was drunk, this is too overwhelming for her. But she couldn't find herself from stopping him. In fact, she even liked it.

Cloud let go of her hand and turned her face towards him. Their eyes locked. Cloud looked at her ever so passionately that she was immediately put under his spell.

"Tifa, I told you, never hide from me." At that moment, Tifa knew that he had overpowered her. She is completely under his command now.

He bent down and kissed her softly. It was even softer than the first time he did it. She never knew he was such a spell caster. Then he lifted himself away from her. He looked down at her bare chest and smiled so gently.

"You're beautiful, Tifa. Did you know that?" Cloud said softly with adoring eyes.

Tifa blushed. "Stop it with the flattering, Cloud."

Cloud brushed away a piece of her hair on her cheek. "I'm not flattering you, Tifa. I'm simply stating the truth. You have always been beautiful. I love you, Tifa."

Tifa felt her heart stopped. This has got to be a dream. Cloud said he loved her. He's drunk and he's just saying stuff, right? Wait, but drunk people tend to speak the truth. It made tears swell up in her eyes. It ran down her cheeks like crazy. Tifa couldn't stop it. She covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe it. She had waited for so long to hear him say that. And now, he has. If this is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up from it.

Seeing this, Cloud felt a pinged of distress. He cupped her face with both hands. If whatever he said had hurt her, he's willing to take it back. He heard her mumble something beneath her hands.

"T-Tifa? What's wrong?"

She took in a deep breath. "It's been so long. I've waited so long for you to say that. Even if you're drunk right now, it doesn't matter. I'm just so happy."

Cloud eased up. He chuckled softly and pulled her hands away. He kissed her lips and eased down on her. "Silly. I thought you knew."

The next few moments, it became hot again. Cloud's hands explored her body, and she his. Their bodies sweat and muscles tensed. Cloud dug his hand beneath her pants to her groin. Then below that he explored with his fingers. Tifa moaned loudly. Cloud kissed her forcibly sheathing in her voice. He pushed two fingers in feeling the muscle contract within her. Tifa arched her back and bend her legs, which gave him more room to tease her.

When her moans covered by his lips engulfed him, he could no longer hold back. With a strong tug, he took off her pants. Her shoes fell off by its own as that happened. She lied there with only her socks and underwear. He was a bit surprised that even how he forcibly took off her pants, her underwear was still intact. It was the only thing left to separate her from him. Before he could rip off her last remaining protection, she doubled him over.

Tifa sat on his stomach when he came to. She then slid off and pulled down his pants. He kicked off his shoes to make way. When she did that, his underwear and socks came off with it. He scowled at that; how come she can pull everything off at once and he couldn't? When she saw his manhood stand up, she almost laughed. He became embarrassed. But soon, he winced and found out the reason. Tifa took his manhood inside her mouth and was sucking it forcibly. He rested on his arm to see her work her magic. Her head bounced up and down at a steady pace licking the tip every time. It was making it harder and harder for him to hold it in as she did that. And finally, she made him come to the point of no return.

He can't it stop now. It's now or never. He grabbed Tifa and threw her on the bed. She landed hard and bounced off. But Cloud overcame her and pinned her down. He sucked her nipple hard and licked it ferociously. Tifa closed her eyes and let out a shriek. It was painful. That made Cloud jump. But then he directed his attention elsewhere and slid off her silky underwear. While she became numb, he lifted her leg and started to lick her in between. Tifa's eyes shot open and she felt a warm shiver run up her spine. She trembled with pleasure. Her hands, not knowing what to do, grabbed at anything she could grasp. Finally, she rested her left hand on the pillow next to her, and her right on Cloud's hair. It was such intense pleasure that she felt like pulling the hair off of him. Then he back away and pushed his fingers inside once again. He saw her muscles tense and released as he prodded back in forth.

Cloud finally stopped and lifted himself to her eye level. They both panted and locked gaze. His eyes never left hers when he pulled her leg up and rested it at his arm. Tifa can see the look on his face; soft, firm, scared, and determined. He slightly shook his head. Tifa became scared.

"Tifa…I'm sorry…I tried…but…I can't…" He said in between his breathing.

At that moment, he pushed himself inside of her. It was so much force that it ripped Tifa apart. Blood oozed out of her lining his stick with red. He continued to ravish her ignoring her cries, thrusting in and out. Soon, her voice soften into moans and whimpers as she adjusted to him. He bent down closer to her, bringing her leg up higher. By doing so, it allowed him to penetrate her deeper. Tifa's hands dug into his back as peer pain and pleasure dance around. He thrust in a steady pace. His hands massaged her breast all the while licking them every now and then. His tongue was all over her as if marking her as his. Tifa ran her finger through his soft hair and started to pull them. He grabbed her arm away and pinned it down. Then he thrust harder, ejaculating his whole strength to make her feel so much pleasure. But what he doesn't know that it was so much it was driving her to the point of insanity.

"Cloud!" Tifa moaned loudly as he penetrated deeper inside of her. Her back arched, softly touching his chest with her nipples. "You're driving me crazy."

Cloud couldn't help but let out a content moan. "Me too."

Suddenly, Tifa felt him speed up. He brought both of her legs up to his arms. Tifa couldn't help but position herself resting on her elbows. This was so overwhelming that Tifa felt the blood rush up to her head. Cloud's face tightened. He rested his hands on the bed besides her waist and he leveled himself in a better position. He thrusted harder and harder each time. The loud love making echoed through the house. The bed creaked loudly and even start to scrape the wooden floor as it moved. The nightstands shook as if an earthquake was coming through.

"Tifa…I'm going to…I'm cumming…" Cloud puffed.

Tifa bit her bottoms lips. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't even make a sound. It was too much for her. His large stick filled her up completely, stained with red and white gooey stuff. His strength from the mako energy only made it that much more overbearing. Tifa felt herself being ripped up from inside. It was painful, but along with it so much pleasure. Her whole body shivered violently as she neared her climax. Suddenly, she felt all of the blood rush downwards and out. At the same time, she felt hot liquid poured inside of her violently and oozed out as well. She let out a soft moan as that overtook her strength.

Tifa flopped back on the bed. She felt Cloud slowly pull out and lay on top of her for a while. Then dullness came. She couldn't even make out that Cloud was saying love words to her. She couldn't even hear him say that they should change the sheets. She became numb. _"So this is the strength of a Soldier. Or would-be in Cloud's case." _She found her laughing to herself as these thoughts came by. She let the darkness take her away.

* * *

><p>Tifa flashed her eyes open. It was bright out, but the shade covered most of it. She squinted her eyes and sat up. She couldn't remember well what had happened last night. Surely it wasn't a dream, was it? She looked around the room. Cause if the room was a total mess, it wasn't a dream. However, to her dismay, it was clean. There was not a sign that anything happened last night. She looked under the covers and even her virgin blood was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left was that she was naked. Tifa frowned.<p>

"Did I dream about all of that? How drunk did I get?" Tifa buried her face in her arms. _"So Cloud didn't really say that he loved me. I dreamed of it all."_

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle coming into the room. She looked up and saw a smiling Cloud. "You were nowhere close to being drunk. A little buzz, maybe."

Tifa only stared at him. He was walking in with only his pants on. His bare chest seem to have gotten much more striking. What's more, there was that imprint that she had left on him. Tifa couldn't believe it. She didn't dream it.

"And I can definitely say that you didn't dream of it." Cloud said as he put two coffee jugs on the nightstand next to her bed.

That hit her hard. She realized that they had actually made love last night. All that heat from releasing went straight to her face. She turned away towards the windows quickly before Cloud could see her. But he did. He grinned and bent down in front of her resting his hands on the bed.

"Good morning."

With her face hot red, she only nodded her head in response. He sat down and handed her a jug. She quickly took it without spilling it. While she blew on it, some thoughts slowly made its way in.

"I guess we were pretty drunk last night."

Cloud smiled. "I don't think so."

Tifa eyed him. "Well, I surely wasn't. But I'm sure you were. I mean, come on. You can't handle liquor."

Cloud smiled. "Well, that was before the…um…you know…mako radiation…"

Tifa was stunned. "Wait…what?"

Cloud only shrugged and drank his coffee. Tifa stared at him. "But, even after that, you'd always be drunk after one or two bottles."

"Well…honestly, I was just pretending to get drunk. I wasn't really in the mood to drink during those times." Cloud said shrinking back.

Trying to piece everything together, Tifa put her cup down on the nightstand. "Wait, what are you saying?"

Cloud grinned. "I don't get drunk. I mean, I can't at times. And last night was surely one of those times."

Tifa's face got red again. "So, you're telling me that you…last night was all…so you weren't…oh my gosh…" Tifa buried her face in her hands. "You mean, last night was all _you_? Not the alcohol?"

Cloud looked at her and smiled. He also put his cup down. "Yes, Tifa. Last night was all me."

Tifa wanted to shrivel up and turn to dust at that moment. This is too embarrassing. So the one that was drunk was her, and she was the one that started everything. Suddenly, she felt warm hands pull her forward into a hug.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed of this. Although you sort of initiated me, I did start it. So let's split the blame half and half."

Tifa looked up at him and frowned. But she saw how sincere he was and smiled. She hugged him back. "So…I guess you love me then?"

Tifa can feel his face get warmer. He cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. I love you. I've always loved you. Didn't you know that already?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not really. I've always thought it was the kind of family and friend love. Not this."

Cloud sighed. "Tifa, I love you. I loved you even when my state-of-mind was confused. I loved you ever since we were kids. I've always loved you and always will."

Tifa felt her heart skip a beat from such a sincere and strong confession. She squeezed him tighter. "I love you too, Cloud."

Then she stopped and back away leaving a confused Cloud. "Wait, so if last night you were still sober, then why the rough treatment?"

Cloud was a bit shocked to hear this come out of nowhere. "What?"

"You know I'm still a virgin. Couldn't you be more gentle?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I warned you ahead of time. And I apologized too."

Tifa frowned. "What kind of warning is that?"

Cloud laughed as Tifa pressed the issue on. She is beautiful and gorgeous when calm. But she is too adorable to be left alone when upset. He couldn't help it but pull her into his arms and kiss her lovingly. For once in his life, everything was perfect. And he intends to keep it as perfect as it can be. Just him, her, and the kids as they walked by the door seeing the naked Tifa and shirtless Cloud kissing.


End file.
